deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Squattop/Chapter 1: Work or Cereal? That is the Question.
Well, it's been two years from the attack and I still can't have my Lucky Charms. Ever since THAT day, they won't allow me to eat them. My cereal was not the cause of the outbreak. But wait, you don't have any idea of what I'm talking about. Let's start out with the morning I first bought the box... Our story beings with our character, Orion Shade, buying cereal late at night. Cashier: Is that going to be all you're having sir? Orion: Yeah, just me and my cereal. Cashier: That'll be 50 Credits sir. Orion: What?! But it was 35 last week... Cashier: Sorry sir, the prices went up due to a need for more medicines. Orion: *sigh* Alright. *reaches into wallet and hands the cashier 50 Credits* Cashier: Thank you, have a nice day. Orion takes his cereal then hops on the tram back home. He drinks a glass of milk then goes to sleep. Then beings a nightmare like he's never seen... Orion awakens in a small field, surrounded by strange double-helix formations. Orion: *looks around* What the fuck? Where am I? Orion starts walking towards one of the objects, it appears to be rock-like but is glowing strangely. He starts jogging towards it but seems to be making no progress. Then suddenly the object is in his face. Orion: *jumps back in surprise and screams* What's going on?! What the hell is this thing? The object then speaks to him even though it does not move or show any signs of life. Object: Leave this place. You will die if you stay. We are not holy. Orion: *confused* And what are "we" exactly..? Object: What we are is not important. You are not meant to understand us. Have you heard of Earth strange creature? Orion: *offended* Strange creature? You're the talking rock not me. But yeah, I was born there. What about it? Object: Then you know of our black brother, discovered by a Michael Altmann? Orion: I know of him yeah, he created Unitology. Black brother? I have no idea what you mean. Object: There was an original of us on Earth many years ago. It spread death like fire apon your planet, but was quickly stopped. That is what I and some of my other brothers do. Now, LEAVE THIS PLACE! Orion awakens from his dream, sweating and his heart is racing in his chest. He holds himself until he is calm again then gets out of bed and takes a look at his clock. Orion: FUCK I OVERSLEPT AGAIN! Orion quickly gets dressed and makes a bowl of cereal, but hears an important news announcement. Reporter: ..yes again we have another suicide on Titan Station. There are no traces to as why the person would have done it, nor any connections to previous suicides. Orion: Huh? More suicides? What the hell's going on? *looks at the clock again* CRAP! I can't have my cereal AND catch the tram on time...what to do...I know! *grabs a spoon* I can't go without you my love. *eats his cereal then catches a tram to work* Mike Chaster (Orion's boss): Late again Shade? One more time and you're fired. Kapeesh? Orion: Yes sir, I know sir... Mr. Chaster: Good. Now get your sorry as to work. Orion works throughout the day with nothing strange going on until he hears an important news broadcast on the radio. Caller: There have been countless flatlines all around the minds and GovSec whats going on?! Announcer: I'm afraid I have no idea. Why are you calling us? Caller: Because you're part of the fucking SYSTEM! It's your job to keep us informed! Announcer: Well I'm sorry sir I don't know anything, try calling the Security Teams. Or you can wait on hold for Director Tiedemann. Caller: This is bullshit! If anyone knows what's going on call me at 809-549-6250 Ext: 58918! The caller hangs up and Orion picks up his phone and quickly dials the number. Voice: Hello who's this? Orion: My name's Orion Shade, I work for a computer company. Who are you? Egil Lawton: My name is Egil Lawton, I'm a scientist and this kind of stuff isn't normal. There's been some weird gravitational fluxes lately and along with the suicides something's going on. Do you know anything? Orion: Maybe. Have you been having weird dreams lately? Egil: Yeah I have. Some weird looking rocks that I've never seen before were transforming people and those things were killing people why? Orion: I had a dream some rocks told me that they will bring death and we weren't meant to understand them. And it told me about a brother of its that was on Earth and it killed people and then Unitology was created around it...Oh and it also yelled at me to leave as soon as possible. Egil: So this could be related? Hmm..interesting. Meet me at this address at this time, I'll be bringing friends along but come alone. Orion is given the time and place of the meeting then hangs up the phone. He continues working and then heads home to get ready for the meeting. Category:Blog posts